Salle de bains des Préfets
by nanie nouche
Summary: La meilleur façon de passer le temps, quand on arrive pas à dormir, c'est encore de se plonger dans un bon bain bouillonnant...OS HPSS Lémon!


**Note :**Kikou à tous !! Honte à moi ! Je pensais avoir poster ce OS depuis des lustres.

Alors, j'offre ce petit OS à Lyra. Pour ses 18ans !! et oui, j'ai omis de lui souhaiter. J'ai trop honte. Alors Petite dédicace à Ma Petite Lyra adorée.

Fic Yaoi, lémon et happy end. Enfin, ça change. Mdr !!

Bonne lecture. Gros bisous.

Je n'oublie pas que rien n'est à moi…Malheureusement…

**Salle de bains des Préfets**

-Potter ! siffla une voix froide.

Celui-ci se retourna. Il se trouvait dans les cachots, ce qui semblerait presque normal s'il n'était pas deux heures du matin.

-Je peux connaître la raison de votre présence ici, à cette heure si tardive.

-Et bien…, je faisais mon tour de garde…

-Je ne vous savez pas si appliqué ! Mais vous devriez savoir que je fais moi-même les tours de garde ici !

-Je le sais…euh…

Harry rougit.

-Etant donné qu'il est tard, je pensais que vous dormiez.

-Et bien non. Par contre, vous, vous devriez dormir ! Mais puisque vous êtes préfet en chef, je ne vous retire pas de point. Si vous avez du mal à dormir, je vous propose de prendre un bon bain. A cette heure-ci, la salle de bains des préfets est vide…

Harry sourit.

-Je vous remercie pour ce conseil, je pense que ça m'aidera à me détendre…

Ils se séparèrent.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry se dirigea donc dans la salle de bains des préfets. Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans un bain bouillonnant. Il se plongea entièrement dans l'eau, ne laissant dépasser que son visage, et ferma les yeux. Il écouta le silence un instant, profitant de ce bien-être.

Puis un corps se glissa auprès de lui. Il sourit et laissa ce corps se serrer contre le sien.

-Je n'étais pas certain de te voir ce soir…, fit la personne qui s'était infiltré dans son bain.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai pensé que tu te promènerais peut-être dans les couloirs…comme quand tu surveillais la moindre de mes sorties nocturnes…

-J'ai toujours pris un malin plaisir à retirer des points aux Griffondors, et tu étais celui qui me permettait d'en enlever le plus !!

-Pourquoi, tu m'en enlèves moins maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que non, je perdrais de mon intégrité en tant que professeur sadique…

Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux et rit doucement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es toujours aussi sadique, et surtout avec moi…

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme avant de se plonger dans ses obsidiennes. Severus sourit à son tour avant de prendre le contrôle des lèvres de son amant.

Il l'embrassa tendrement tout d'abord, puis il fit parcourir sa langue sur ses lèvres. Celles-ci s'entrouvrirent et Severus pu entrer plus profondément en lui. Leurs deux langues engagèrent un combat acharné que Severus finit par gagner.

Ses mains se joignirent aux caresses en se promenant sensuellement sur le corps du jeune homme.

Celui-ci délaissa la bouche de son amant pour pouvoir embrasser d'autres parties plus sensibles de son amant. Ses lèvres se posèrent tout d'abord sur son cou, avant de remonter lentement jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, sous les gémissements de son professeur.

Severus inversa rapidement les rôles, embrassant chaque parcelle, non immergée, du corps de Harry et faisant glisser ses mains sur son corps, de façon encore plus intense, faisant gémir et se tordre Harry d'extase.

Il fut bientôt soulevé hors de l'eau et allongé sur le carrelage froid. Harry frissonna à ce contact. Severus le recouvra de son corps, tout en continuant à parcourir son corps humide de milles caresses, s'arrêtant pour s'amuser avec les tétons durcis par l'excitation. Il les mordilla, les lécha, les aspira à tour de rôle faisant se tordre Harry. L'homme lui jeta un regard amusé avant de remonter l'embrasser. L'une de ses mains était déjà descendue titiller l'érection déjà haute de son amant. Le plus jeune gémit à cet attouchement. Le Serpentard amorça un mouvement de va et vient avant de délaisser les lèvres du Gryffondor pour se rapprocher de l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Harry avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Severus s'approcha un peu plus et souffla sur le gland pourpre, faisant frissonner le survivant d'anticipation. De l'autre main, il massa les bourses pleines, tandis qu'il posait sa bouche en baisers plumes sur le verge, tout en évitant le gland.

Harry grogna de frustration.

-SEV !

-Hum ?

-Grr…Je…vais …te

Severus emprisonna l'érection entre ses lèvres et la fit lentement glisser dans sa bouche humide. Il laissa sa langue s'entourer autour et calqua le mouvement de va et vient de sa main avec celle-ci. Harry laissa échapper un cri et gémit sans retenu. Il s'était agrippé aux cheveux de son professeur. Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture et fut emporté par un orgasme dévastateur. Harry renvoyait une image plus que revigorante pour son amant. Il était abandonné à son plaisir, ses lèvres étaient rougies par l'excitation, ses yeux demeuraient clos et sa tête était tournée sur le côté. Une vision à damner un saint.

Il remonta l'embrasser une fois encore avant d'introduire un doigt dans l'antre chaud du jeune homme.

Celui-ci grimaça légèrement avant d'onduler des hanches. Severus répondit à sa requête en introduisant un second doigt. Il fit des mouvements en ciseaux sous les gémissements de plus en plus sourds d'Harry. Au troisième doigt, Harry grimaça à nouveau, mais les mouvements de Severus eurent bientôt raison de lui, et une fois de plus il se tordit de plaisir.

Il embrassa son torse et retira ses doigts. Harry grogna de mécontentement.

Severus sourit avant de se placer à l'entrer de l'antre accueillant du jeune homme. Il croisa son regard emplit de désir et entra en lui doucement. Harry grimaça et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, Severus attendit un mouvement pour commencer à se mouvoir en lui.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. Harry ondula des hanches cherchant toujours plus de contact.

Severus commença alors de longs va-et-vient, puis plus rapides et plus forts.

Harry tenta une approche vers son sexe douloureux, mais Severus repoussa sa main et prit sa place. Il imprima le même rythme de va-et-vient à sa main et les cris de Harry devinrent encore plus prononcés.

Le plus jeune jouit bientôt en un grand râle, rapidement suivit par son amant qui se libéra en lui.

Il lui embrassa le cou avant de se retirer et de se coucher auprès de lui.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle.

-Sev ?

-hum ?

-Ca fait combien de temps que nous sommes ensemble ? dit-il en enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

-Euh…près de trois mois. Mais pourquoi cette question maintenant ?

-Je me demandais si…

-Oui ?

-Non, laisse tomber, c'est idiot.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, ne laissant place qu'aux souffles encore saccadés des deux hommes.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Severus d'une voix à peine audible.

Harry sourit contre lui et ferma les yeux pour garder ce moment à jamais au fond de sa mémoire.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le bain, de nouveau bouillant et se lavèrent sensuellement à tour de rôle, laissant leurs émotions prendre le pas sur tout le reste.

**Fin**

Alors, vous avez aimé ? ça change de ce que je poste en ce momentlol

Donnez-moi votre avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir !!

Gros bisous et à bientôt.

4


End file.
